


The Fall

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Comforting Sam, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Castiel, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel falls from grace, and in love with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam's noticed that Castiel has turned into a sort of recluse. Since getting picked up off the streets, he's avoided both Sam and Dean.

When they first found Castiel, he'd been so skinny, dehydrated, and his eyes were wide like he'd just seen something he shouldn't of, something scaring that'd be imprinted on the back of his eyelids for years.

Sam knows the feeling.

They take him back to the bunker, his body shaking as warmth finally seeps through his chilled skin. Sam sits in the back with him while Dean drives as fast as he can.

Sam takes gauze and wraps Castiel's cuts with them. They're nothing major, just things he's picked up from the streets, but they make Sam so mad he sees red dancing at the edge of his vision.

Castiel pulls Sam closer, worms cold fingers under his jacket and the layers of his shirts. He unbuckles and scoots so he's almost in Sam's lap, soaking up his warmth.

Sam is more than willing to help his friend, and with everything else that has been going on, it's an easy thing to let slide.

Castiel shudders all the way until they get back to the bunker. Dean cranks the heat up in the car, but it doesn't help, Castiel isn't wearing much in ways on insulation.

Dean and Sam help Castiel into a room, help him settle down, and for the first few months, it's great. Castiel integrates himself into humanity so well, it's like he wasn't missing from it in the first place.

Sam finds himself talking to Castiel a lot more as he starts to come out of his shell, out of his room, and he seems more lively during the days than usual.

A year passes, and nothing eventful happens other than a few ruined hunts. None of them are because of Castiel, but he still doubts himself a lot. Sam strives to help him through those bouts of sadness and hesitation to take the next step.

Overall, Castiel has come a long way from falling from grace. He's picked up odd quirks from his time on the streets like hoarding food and water when he's not thinking -- eating quickly, or not at all. He doesn't mean to, he just forgets since he was so used to it. Sam helps to weed those bad habits out of his life.

When Sam finds out Castiel suffers through nightmares every night without telling him or Dean, he's devastated. It gets particularly bad around the date in which they picked him up.

Dean's let them have their own hotel room for this hunt since Sam has become so 'helpful' as Dean likes to put it.

Dean teases him about it, but it doesn't matter because he cares so deeply for his friend that the pokes and laughs from Dean are nothing.

Sam wakes because of rustling. It sounds like sheets are being pulled off a bed and put back on, or like Castiel keeps getting out of bed and getting back in, duvet thrown about.

He turns his head and finds Castiel thrashing in his sleep, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead.

"No, no, no." Castiel groans out, still unconscious. Sam gets up out of bed quickly, rushing to Castiel's side.

"Hey, hey, Cas, wake up. Wake up, buddy, come on." Sam grabs his shoulders and shakes, slapping his cheek lightly to get his eyes to flutter open.

When they do, he jolts, sitting up and almost knocking Sam out with the force of their heads slamming together. He huffs a laugh, but it falls flat when he sees Castiel's chest is heaving and he's looking around the room for a place to escape.

Sam moves slowly, tentatively towards Castiel, touching him lightly. Castiel crumbles. He falls forward into Sam's arms, taking a deep breath as his body relaxes.

"Cas? Are you okay?" Sam asks quietly, and he nods his head. "Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

Castiel pauses before speaking. His voice cracks here and there, husky and thick from sleep, deeper than normal.

"I have nightmares about being on my own, about you and Dean just leaving me behind, and . . . I know they aren't true, but the thoughts still plague me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam rubs his hand up and down Castiel's back until he moves to lay back down. Instead of him being pushed out of Castiel's bed however, he's tugged under the blankets.

"I don't know. I thought it would give you ideas." Castiel tries for a joke, and Sam manages a pity laugh.

"Cas, you know we'd never leave you, right? Ever. Period."

Castiel stares at him for a long time, just looking at him with an expression Sam can't define. Maybe thankfulness, and sort of shy.

"Sam, I'd really like to kiss you right now." Castiel whispers, and his gaze flickers to Sam's lips. He involuntarily licks them.

Sam gives Castiel enough time to back away, to miss Sam's lips and go for the totally platonic cheek-kiss, but Castiel dives right in.

He's not experienced, and it's a little awkward to begin with even though it's chaste. Castiel's hands are shaking as they cup Sam's cheeks, pulling him in for a deeper kiss that Castiel melts into.

"Sam, I love you." Sam's touches are gentle. He lays Castiel down, tucks himself into his side. Sam traces Castiel's eyelids, his lips, the jut of his chin and nose, the curve of his brow and the dip of his collarbones as he settles into Castiel's bed completely.

"I love you, too." He murmurs, and even though Castiel has fallen back asleep, he smiles and hums contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
